


Call It Evasiveness Training

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fun, Humor, Humorous Ending, No one is motivated, Party Games, So Byleth says they're gonna play a game, Tag has never been this fun, freeze tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: When no one is motivated enough to do a lesson, Byleth decides it's time to go back to everyone's childhood roots and make their lesson fun!
Kudos: 23





	Call It Evasiveness Training

**Author's Note:**

> And I still suck at summaries, but I hope you enjoy this! -Thorne <3

“Does anyone know the answer to number three?” She waited, eyes scanning the group in front of her. Much to her dismay, not a single hand raised, and she sighed quietly. “Anyone? Come on, this isn’t even a hard one. Sylvain, even you could get this one right.” The usual taunt would’ve made him laugh, but all it did was raise the corner of his mouth into a smile before it dropped back into its frown. Byleth waited another moment, then nodded, closing the book with a snap. The noise drew everyone’s gaze to her as she set the book down and began to put on her coat. “Alright, no one is motivated enough to do anything today.” She glanced at them and motioned for them to rise. “Everyone up. Follow me.” The large group obeyed, albeit curiously, and followed her out the doors.

They walked down the hallways and through the monastery, ignoring the confused gazes from the knights and other occupants, all the way to the field where they’d had the mock battle. Byleth stood in front of them and placed her hands on her hips. “Since no one has any motivation, we’re going to do something that will make you motivated.” She eyed them, letting a grin work onto her lips. “We’re going to play a special game of tag, called magic freeze tag.” Her student’s eyes widened in shock and she began pointing at them. “I want anyone who is classified in a magic category to gather over here.” The few mages, Annette, Mercedes, Marianne, Lysithea, Dorothea, and Linhardt, moved to the side; Byleth motioned to herself. “I’m going to be the tagger, and everyone else here will be the tagees. If I tag you, then you must freeze. The only way to be unfrozen is to have a mage,” She gestured to the smaller group, “tag you. But be wary…if I tag one of the mages, then you lose one un-freezer until another mage tags them back in.” Byleth looked over at everyone. “Does everyone understand? Or are there any questions I need to clear up?”

“Why are we even doing this?” Byleth glanced at Felix, who was glaring at her, and simply responded with,

“Call it _evasiveness_ training. _Can’t be hit by an enemy if you’re too fast to be hit._ ” His eyes narrowed, but her quip seemed to satisfy him. She nodded. “Anyone else have a question?” A hand went in the air and she called, “Yes Yuri?”

“What’s the prize for not being tagged?” Byleth rolled her eyes and muttered,

_“You won’t do anything unless you’re getting a reward, won’t you?”_ She shook her head and added, “If you don’t get tagged, then you get bragging rights over not being tagged by me.” She cleared her throat and turned, motioning around. “The boundaries are the same for when we had the mock battle. No farther than those.” She turned back around. “I’m going to give you a ten second head start to get away from me…” Byleth eyed them with an evil look. “Starting now. One…two…three…” Her counting was drowned out as the Blue Lions split off in a fury of sprinting legs and shouting voices. She almost laughed at the way Caspar hauled Linhardt over his shoulder, and she did let out a snort as she watched Felix trip Dimitri and Sylvain. When she hit ten, Byleth yelled, **_“Ready or not! Here I come!”_** And the sound of panicked students made her cackle as she ran. 


End file.
